The present invention relates in general to a sealing assembly attachment and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus which attaches to an apparatus for processing envelopes which applies a gum and release paper to a flap on an envelope, folds the envelope flap and delivers the completed envelopes for counting and stacking.
The conventional attachment to provide gum to a flap of an envelope and fold the flap is typically provided as two stations of a number of stations in an envelope processing apparatus or other continuous processing apparatus. In the conventional envelope processing apparatus there are a number of stations which together form a substantially continuously operating device for applying gum, creasing flaps for folds, folding flaps, counting and stacking the completed envelopes.
In a conventional apparatus, for example as depicted in FIG. 1, a stack of blanks are placed in a feeder unit. The blanks are peeled from the feeder unit one at a time by a feel mechanism and placed on a conveyer system. The conveyer system carries generally, evenly overlapped blanks over to a gummer roller apparatus which applies gum to the cover flap.
The blanks are separated and carried through a dryer unit to dry the gum. The blanks are separated, aligned and properly positioned and timed for the next operation. A window patch unit places a strip of gum around the window opening of the blank. A single window patch of glassine-type paper or other transparent material has been cut from a roll and transferred onto a suction plate of a patch cylinder shoe. The patch cylinder shoe rotates and as the blanks pass takes each patch down onto the blanks and over the gum strip around the window opening.
The blanks are aligned, positioned and timed for proper registration with a scorer unit. The scorer unit scores the blanks with four grooves from corner to corner forming a square or rectangle. These grooves establish the lines where the blank will be folded.
The grooved blanks pass through a folding device to force the side flaps to fold over the blank. The blanks with the folded sides are carried under a side gummer die and receive a strip of gum along the bottom edges of the folded side flaps.
A bottom flap folder folds the bottom flap over and into contact with the gummed side flaps. A top flap folder folds and creases the top flap and completes one envelope. This procedure is repeated.
The conveyer system carries the completed envelopes to a delivery table where the finished envelopes are stacked and counted.
Conventional envelope processing equipment typically does not provide the desired operation in order to make an envelope with self adhesive strips covered with release paper.
Overcoming this drawback has resulted, for example, with the need to modify a conventional machine, for example, by replacing a drying station with a release paper press to place the release paper over the gummed lap. In operation, the modified machine has a further drawback of slower operation and an unfortunate tendency for the release paper to get jammed somewhere along the conveying system.
Existing machines also have a drawback related to any changeover from a machine set up to make the envelopes and a machine that operates with pre-made envelopes. With the latter there is no need for either a drying station or an initial gumming station. The conventional machinery cannot normally operate as fast or as deficient as an envelope processing apparatus as described and claimed herein.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sealing assembly attachment is provided as a separate unit and includes a top flap folder and a stacking and counting station.